shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Anakin, Obi-Wan and our heroes vs. Dark Ahsoka
This is the scene where Anakin, Obi-Wan and our heroes duel Dark Ahsoka Tano in Altar of Mortis. Ryan, Meg (EG) and Anakin head to the tower Ryan Heretic: There! Meg Griffin (EG): Let's go, guys. Ryan Heretic: mind I hope my sister is okay. go on as they see Ahsoka Meg Griffin (EG): Look. There she is. Anakin Skywalker: Ahsoka, Ahsoka! Ryan Heretic: Sister, I'm so glad that we found ya. Dark Ahsoka: Or, did I, find you, brother? Ryan Heretic: What? Of course you found us, sis. We need to get out of here. opens her eyes Dark Ahsoka: He's right. Right about everything. You must join him. He only wants what's best for the universe. Anakin Skywalker: Hey, what's wrong with you? Dark Ahsoka: Always with criticism, Master. Never really believing in me, trusting me. Well, I don't need you anymore. Anakin Skywalker: Ahsoka, Ahsoka listen to me. He has done something to you. Meg Griffin (EG): He's right, Ahsoka. Your brother wouldn't want you to do this. He is becoming what you became. Neither of these are you. Dark Ahsoka: Isn't it? I feel more like myself than I ever have. He asked me to give you a message. He said if you don't join him, he will join your enemies. And he will kill me. chuckles Heretic gasps as his eyes turn yellow Anakin Skywalker: We won't let him. Dark Ahsoka: Then you will be forced to kill me. her lightsaber Ryan Heretic: Not on my watch, sister. his lightsaber (EG) is worried Meg Griffin (EG): Um.... Are Ryan's eyes suppose to change colour? Anakin Skywalker: That doesn't look good. start fighting each other Meg Griffin (EG): What is happening? and Ahsoka lock blades Ryan Heretic: You're so young, overconfident, foolish! Dark Ahsoka: Don't call me that! I hate it when you call me that! continue fighting as we cut inside the tower as Obi-Wan, the Daughter and our heroes confront the Son Son: Sister, what a pleasant surprise. around And you brought friends. Janja: What did you do? Son: Do? Daughter: Mac is turning into Scar. Did you give him that scar? Son: The last time I ran into him, he told me how he got his scar, thanks to the Garthim Master. Jasiri: SkekUng? Makku: And what about your father? Did you kill him? Son: He is just so selfish, and was taking too long to die, so I've decided to move things along. Now, why are you here? Daughter: I won't let you leave this planet. Son: You will not be strong enough to keep me here. Jasiri: She isn't alone, dark Force user. Son: What makes you think that, my dear? Kion: Because of Uncle Mac's brother and Ahsoka's master. Son: Are you referring your friends, the Chosen Ones? You might want to check up on them. They're a little preoccupied by now. Mac Grimborn: We could go and help them. Kion: Till the Pride Lands' end... The Lion Guard: Lion Guard defend! and our heroes go as we cut back to the fight Meg Griffin (EG): We have to do something! her lightsaber then locks blades with them Meg Griffin (EG): The Son's divided you! Ryan Heretic: Lies! All lies! She betrayed me! Dark Ahsoka: You betrayed me first! Meg Griffin (EG): Stop fighting, or the dark side will consume you! clash as Obi-Wan and our heroes arrive Dark Ahsoka: Another Jedi? Finally, a challenge. Ryan Heretic: to our heroes You will not stand in my way! Ahsoka jumps in Kion: What is up with Ryan? He went all Darth Madman on her. Anakin Skywalker: We need your help! Kiara: Don't worry. I have a plan. the dagger Meg Griffin (EG): What's that? Obi-Wan Kenobi: It can kill the Son. Chungu: He who wields the blade will be able to control the Son. Meg Griffin (EG): Good idea. Dark Ahsoka: voice Ugh! Where did you get that?! Cheezie: Uh-oh! Meg Griffin (EG): "Uh-oh" is right. Rarity: What did Ryan and Ahsoka become and what exactly did we miss? Janja: It's like they're real enemies. Ryan Heretic: What? Did you? Just say? is scared Janja: Candice's voice Meep. behind Mac Meg Griffin (EG): Ryan, listen to me, if you don't stop, you would end up like Scar or Zira. Ryan Heretic: How dare you compare them to me?! Dark Ahsoka: Give it to me! Meg Griffin (EG): Just you try, Snips. [ Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Fight scenes